A Strange New World
by SLPikachu
Summary: After defeating Lucifer, Dean was supposed to go back to Lisa and Ben but something happened and he never arrived. Now, instead of hunting demons, he's training Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This came spur of the moment in the middle of the night and thought I would try it since I am a huge fan of both shows. Let me know what you think! **

**By the way, I prefer the Kanto and Johto Pokemon the most so there will probably be only those Pokemon in this. Enjoy!**

**A Supernatural/Pokémon Story**

Chapter 1

Sam and Adam fell into to the pit as Dean sat there on his legs, bruised and bloody. Suddenly, Castiel was there again. How, none of them were sure. Castiel touched Dean's forehead and he was healed. The angel walked over and touched Bobby's lifeless body and he was alive again.

Later, Dean said his good-bye to Bobby, then Castiel while he was driving to Lisa's as was promised. However, Dean never made it there. As Dean drove down the highway, a flash of light blinded him and he swerved off the road…

Dean shot up in bed as the digital alarm clock buzzed loudly. The morning sun shined brightly through the window. He looked around the room, and then flopped back onto his pillow, shutting the alarm off. It had been exactly one year since Lucifer was stopped and a year since he last saw his brother. Dean missed him so much and wondered how Sam was doing down in the cage with Lucifer and Michael.

Dean closed his eyes again as visions of his brother being tortured played in his mind like a horror film. Something made him open them again and sit back up. Mr. Mime was already starting his morning vacuuming and decided Dean could use a good cleaning.

Angrily, Dean shot at the psychic Pokémon, "Mr. Mime, I swear if you do that again, I will…" He was interrupted by the door opening and there stood Ash.

"Hey Dean, you're not gonna pull a me and be late of the choosing of your first Pokémon, are ya?"

He smirked, "No way, kid."

"Then come on, get out of bed!"

Dean smiled as Ash hurried back downstairs. It had been Ash who had found Dean when he first came to this world. Ash was coming home from his Pokémon journey when he and Pikachu had come across the Impala, no scratch barely on it.

Ash cautiously wandered up to the Impala and looked inside the driver's window to see Dean unconscious. The boy dragged Dean out and laid him on the ground, trying to wake him.

When Dean finally opened his eyes, he was staring up at a boy and a strange yellow creature he had never seen before. Dean jumped to his feet, looking around. "Where am I? What the hell is that thing on your shoulder?"

"Calm down, mister," Ash told him. "My name is Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled, "Pi ka chu!"

He stared at the boy and Pokémon. "What the hell is a Pikachu, some new mutated rabbit or something?"

It was Ash's turn to stare at the man. He put his hands on his sides, "No, Pikachu is an electric Pokémon."

"Okay, my next question is what the hell is a Pokémon?"

"You don't know what a Pokémon is?" asked Ash. "Where do you live, under a rock? And why were you driving your car in a forest? Cars stay on designated roads so you won't hit a Pokémon or a passing trainer."

"Trainer?" Dean questioned. "Look kid, I have no idea where I am, okay. I was just on my way to see someone and suddenly this bright light appeared and I woke up with you in my face."

Ash changed emotion. "So you have no idea at all?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Dean wasn't sure if he was still on Earth or not. Clearly the kid was human but the Pikachu didn't look like any animal Dean had ever seen. Dean let Ash take him to his house in Pallet Town where he and his mother let him stay. Since then, Ash had taught Dean everything there was to know about Pokémon and Dean took a liking to Ash and became sort of like a father figure to him. Ash even learned how to fix a car. Who knew the kid would ever learn that.

However, Dean was very careful about what he said about himself. Neither Ash nor his mother knew what Dean did and Dean wasn't about to tell them. Dean used his cell phone to try and reach Lisa and Bobby but it said that he was out of the service area. He even tried to pray to Castiel but either Castiel was ignoring him or couldn't hear him.

Dean threw back the blanket and placed his feet on the floor, rubbing his face in his hands before heading inside his bathroom to shower. Once he was all showered and dressed, Dean laced up his boots and threw on his leather jacket, and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Delia, Ash's mother was fixing a big breakfast in celebration of Dean's big day.

"Good morning, Delia," he smiled as he walked inside.

Delia looked back, holding a spatula in her hand. "Good morning, Dean. Ready for your big day?"

Dean cocked a smile at her, "You bet, I kind of miss the open road." He sat down and Delia sat a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast in front of him.

"Hey Dean," Ash said from beside him. Pikachu munched on his Pokémon food on the table.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"You think Pikachu and I could come with you?" the boy asked.

"Didn't you already complete in the Pokémon League in Kanto? I thought you were headed for Unova?"

"Well, yeah but we figured we would go with you, you know, to help you when you need it. Please?" Ash and Pikachu both stared at Dean like cute puppy dogs.

Dean let out a sigh but then smiled. "Just kidding, of course you can go. I need someone to ride shotgun with me."

"Shotgun?" Ash questioned. "Oh, come on, Dean. Don't tell me you're taking your car."

He shrugged, "Why not."

"How can you catch Pokémon and see all the amazing sights when they're just gonna be a blur? A Pokémon trainer travels on foot."

"We would have to make it to the next town before nightfall."

"Why?" asked Ash.

"So we can sleep," Dean answered and started eating.

Ash laughed, "Didn't you camp when you traveled with your brother?"

Dean looked back up at Ash. "Camp? Pokémon trainers camp?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Well what did you think we do?"

"By the way you put it, the same thing, Sam and I did."

"Uh no, Dean," he told him. "Looks like there's still more to teach you."

"No, it's over, I quit. If I have to camp in a tent…"

"Come on, Dean, you can't quit now, just think of all the people you will meet and the Pokémon you will see. It'll be fun. Please?"

"Pika, pi ka chu," Pikachu agreed.

Dean let a real sigh, this time. He really did hate camping but he did already agree to this. Dean wasn't sure about leaving the Impala behind either but if it meant that much to Ash, the kid who did a lot for him over the past year then he would do it.

After breakfast, Ash and Dean headed over to Professor Oak's lab so Dean could choose his first Pokémon. He stood in front of a table with three pokeballs, trying to decide which one to choose. There were Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. All of them looked and sounded cool to him, choosing one were the hardest. Finally, he picked up Bulbasaur's pokeball, "I choose this one." Dean turned and released Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur appeared on the floor in a flash of light. "Bulbasaur!" it smiled.

He squatted down to the grass Pokémon's level. "Hey, looks like we're going to be partners. The name's Dean."

Bulbasaur smiled up at its trainer. It stood up, onto its hind legs and placed its front paws against her new trainer's legs. Dean rubbed its head, affectionately.

Professor Oak cleared his throat and Dean rose back up. The old man held out a red, rectangular device and six pokeballs. "These are your pokeballs and your pokedex, which also shows you are a Pokémon trainer," he explained.

"I thought the pokeballs on my belt would be a giveaway," Dean laughed.

Professor Oak forced a small laugh, "Yes, well, I wish you luck on your journey, Dean."

Dean thanked him and him and Ash headed back to the house where they packed in their rooms. Dean packed his green duffel he had, making sure he had his gun, too. He kept all of his weapons locked inside the trunk of the Impala, warning Ash to never go near it. His one gun he always used, Dean kept under his pillow. He still felt he needed it and since the Ketchum family was nice enough to let him live there, he also felt he had to protect them as well. Dean wasn't too sure about leaving Delia alone, though. Sure, she had Mr. Mime with her and Delia usually spent time over at Professor Oak's, it still didn't stop Dean from worrying about her. No, they weren't dating, either. Delia and Ash were just friends, possibly his new family even. Delia treated Dean as if he were her son, even though Ash thought of him like a second father.

Dean zipped his duffel closed as Ash stepped in the room, holding onto his backpack straps and Pikachu on his shoulder. "Ready to go, Dean?"

"Yup." Dean tossed his duffel over his shoulder and followed Ash downstairs. They said good-bye to Delia and headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story's been on my mind lately so I figured I would continue. I liked how it turned out but let me know if you do :) Reviews are always appreciated! **

**All information or data of Pokemon are taken from Bulbapedia**

**A _Supernatural/Pokémon _Story**

Chapter 2

Dean and Ash walked through the woods with their Pokémon at their feet. It was apparent they were lost. They had been walking for three hours and hadn't found any other trainer or Pokémon.

"Okay, it's official," Dean broke the silence. "We are completely lost."

"We are not lost, Dean," Ash assured him. "We just…don't know where to go."

Dean looked back, over his right shoulder at the boy, holding his duffel bag over his left shoulder. "Yeah, that usually means being lost." He faced forward, pushing a tree limb out of his way. Dean almost was starting to regret going on this journey. "If somebody had remembered the map like I asked, we wouldn't be lost."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Ash snapped at the man, walking behind him.

"Sorry doesn't always makes things better," he pointed out. "I appreciate the apology but we're still lost here."

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes as Pikachu just shrugged, shaking his head at the ground. Suddenly, the Pokémon stopped in their tracks when movement caught their attention. Dean and Ash hadn't noticed though. Pikachu looked up to the right and spotted a swarm of Beedrill, along with several Kakuna sleeping up in the trees. Both Pikachu and Bulbasaur panicked when the Beedrill and Kakuna was awaken from the boys arguing out loud and ran ahead of Dean and Ash.

Dean stopped in his tracks, confused. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.

The Beedrill and Kakuna caught Ash's view out of the corner of his eye just as the Kakuna was evolving and shrieked. "Dean, run!" The boy dashed passed Dean in a hurry to get out of there like Pikachu and Bulbasaur had.

Of course, Dean had to see for himself first. There was now several Beedrill hovering there, staring daggers at him. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed and ran after the kid and their Pokémon.

The trainers and Pokémon ran for their lives at top speed. Dean would have rather been facing a poltergeist right now then a swarm of angry Beedrill. Neither Ash nor Dean knew where they were headed but luckily it led them out of the forest eventually. The two of them stopped and caught their breaths on a hill, overlooking a city.

Looking behind them, the Beedrill was nowhere to be seen. "Well…" Dean panted, with his hands on his knees, "at least…we're out of the forest…"

Ash rose up from his knees, still panting a little and noticed the city in front of them. "Hey, we made it to Viridian City," he announced, cheerfully.

Dean looked up at Ash and over at the city. "Is that where the first gym is?" he asked, still catching his breath. "All I have so far is Bulbasaur. Doesn't the gym leaders usually have at least two?"

Ash took out the Kanto guidebook and looked through it.

Dean stared at the book in the kid's hands. "What the hell is that?" he demanded.

Ash looked at the cover first, "The Kanto guidebook."

Dean rose from his knees. "Could that have helped us through the forest?" he asked, a little frustrated with the boy.

"Well, no. This only tells us where the closest gym is. It's the map we have to rely on to get there," Ash explained.

"Oh good," Dean smiled, sarcastically, "then I won't have to kill you. Can that book at least tell us where to buy another map so we won't have a repeat of today?"

Ash smiled at him, "Oh, you bet, Dean." The boy continued to skim through the book as they headed for Viridian City. After five minutes, Ash did find information on the Viridian City Gym leader. "The gym leader sort of uses two Pokémon."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Dean questioned.

"There's two gym leaders that battle together as a married couple. They took over when the last gym leader vanished. When I battled there, the badge was the Earth badge and the gym leader used ground-type Pokémon, now these gym leaders use a variety," Ash explained what he had read.

"Great, so there's a chance Bulbasaur can end up with an opponent that has an advantage over him," Dean said.

"And Bulbasaur would be outnumbered," Ash added.

"That, too," he agreed before he stopped. At the bottom of the hill, a lone Cubone was practicing fencing with its bone. "That's a Pokémon, right?"

Ash nodded, "Mm hm. Hey, why don't you try and catch it, Dean. It'll be your first battle and catch."

Dean hesitated. "I don't know, the little fellow looks busy," he said.

"Dean, you are a trainer and that is a Pokémon just waiting to be a part of your team. Now get down there and catch it." Ash gave the man a push towards the Cubone. "And don't forget to battle it first," he called after Dean.

Dean and Bulbasaur moved closer to the Cubone and stopped. "Okay, Bulbasaur. This is our first battle," he told his Pokémon, softly. Dean wasn't sure about Bulbasaur but he was nervous as can be and hoped he remembered what Ash and Professor Oak had taught him over the past year. Boy if Sam could see Dean right now, he would probably wet himself. "Bulbasaur, use…uh…your Razor Leaf."

Bulbasaur ran ahead, beside Cubone and shot razor, sharp leaves at Cubone. Cubone was instantly ready for Bulbasaur though and deflected both leaves with its bone before back-flipping into the air and tossed its bone like a boomerang. It knocked Bulbasaur back into the air.

Ash had run up, beside Dean at that point. "Dean, you have to tell Bulbasaur to dodge!" he coached him.

Dean glanced over at the boy, from the corner of his eye, "Right," he nodded.

Bulbasaur landed on his feet and shook it off.

"Use your, uh…Tackle!" Dean tried to remember each of Bulbasaur's attacks as best as he could and tried to figure out what was best to use. Bulbasaur charged at Cubone who dodged into the air and tried the same move as before. However, Dean was ready this time. "Dodge it, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur leaped back into the air, this time.

"Now, use…damn it…what was that attack called, again?" Dean quickly turned to Ash. "What's that move where Bulbasaur shoots a seed out and wraps the other Pokémon in vines?"

"Uh, Leech Seed?" he asked.

"Yahzee." Dean turned back to the battle and had Bulbasaur use Leech Seed next. Cubone dodged it at first but Bulbasaur did it again. The second time, it hit and vines shot out of the seed that attached itself to Cubone's head and wrapped around it and sucked out its energy. "Now, use Tackle again!"

Bulbasaur ran towards Cubone and tackled it, knocking it onto its back.

"Now, Dean," Ash quickly said, "throw a pokeball."

Dean unhooked an empty pokeball from his belt and enlarged it with his thumb before throwing it how Bobby show him how to throw a baseball when he was a kid. The ball sucked Cubone in and landed on the ground, shaking from side to side as the button on the front flashed red. Ash, Dean, and the Pokémon waited to see if Cubone would stay in. After a few shakes, the ball stopped moving and the button stopped flashing.

Cubone was caught.

Dean went over and picked the pokeball up. _Sammy, you would never believe what I just did_, he thought to himself as Ash started jumping up and down, excitedly as he cheered for Dean.

"You did it, Dean!" he cheered, "You caught your first Pokémon."

"Hey, give credit to Bulbasaur. He did most of the work." Dean walked over to his Pokémon and squatted down to his level to give him a head rub. "That was awesome, buddy," Dean praised Bulbasaur. "Great job."

Bulbasaur smiled, brightly, "Bulba bulbasaur!" Maybe this journey wasn't so bad after all.

When they reached Viridian City, the first stop was the Pokémon Center to heal both of Dean's Pokémon. While they waited, Dean studied up on both Bulbasaur and Cubone's attacks very carefully. When they were healed, the three of them did some training first, per Ash's suggestion before heading for the gym, first thing the next morning.

Dean and Ash both pushed on the doors and stepped inside. "Hello?" Ash called, his voice echoing off the walls of the large battle arena. They looked around the gym for any life.

"Don't tell me they're still sleeping," Dean said as they stopped at the white line of the trainer's side of the battle arena. "Hey, wake up!"

Ash looked up at him, "Was that really necessary, Dean?"

"Yes," Dean replied. He noticed someone walk out into the arena, followed by someone else. When he realized who it was his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Ash looked between the couple who had stopped in their tracks when they saw Dean standing there, and Dean. "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked.

The second person moved ahead of the first. It was none other than Mary Winchester.

Dean continued to stare at his parents, who were supposed to be dead. "I gotta be dreaming now, right?"

Behind Mary was John Winchester. He shook his head, "No, son," he replied.

"But how?" he questioned. "You're both dead."

"We can't explain it either," Mary shrugged. "First I appeared on this world, then sometime later, your father showed up and we rebuilt this gym after learning all about Pokémon."

"Yeah, it actually interested me, too," John admitted and realized Ash wasn't Sam. "Where's your brother?"

Dean looked away, sadly making Bulbasaur nudge his left leg, affectionately. "He didn't make it, that's all I can say with Ash within earshot."

John questioned, "Ash?" and looked over at the kid again.

"Yeah," he smiled at the adults. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu. We're traveling with Dean here on his Pokémon journey."

John looked back at Dean, surprised and impressed his oldest son would get involved with something like Pokémon training. "How many Pokémon have you caught so far?" he asked.

"Including Bulbasaur here, just two," Dean told him.

"Two? And how long have you been a trainer?"

Mary shoved her left elbow into her husband's stomach. "That's enough, John. I'm sure Dean just started," she told him. John held his stomach, not thrilled he was jabbed by an elbow.

Dean smiled, feeling a tear in his right eye and hugged his mother.

"So Dean," Ash finally asked, confused. "Who are these people?"

Dean let go of his mother and turned around to face the boy. "Ash, these are my parents, John and Mary Winchester."

Ash smiled, politely at them, "Pleased to meet you both."

"Same here," Mary smiled in return.

John was confused about his full grown son traveling with a young child. "Dean, why are you traveling with a kid anyway? That seems a little…"

Dean understood what his father was thinking and stopped him right there. "Dad, that's disgusting," he told him. "Ash is basically family to me. He wanted to tag along so I said yes. It was the least I could do after he and his mom let me stay with them for the past year."

John was embarrassed for thinking such a thing but didn't say anything or show it. "So, is this your first gym battle, Dean?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he replied.

Mary smiled at her son, "Don't think we're gonna go easy on you just because you're our son."

Dean laughed, silently to himself. "Thanks, Mom," he told her, grinning.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

He nodded.

"Then let's start this," he said before walking to the other side of the battle arena with his wife. "You ever been in a tag battle, Dean?" John called from their side.

"No, this is my first time," Dean called back.

John then explained what a tag battle was before calling out his Pokémon. "Arcanine, let's go!" he called, throwing the pokeball. Arcanine came out of its ball and landed in the center of the arena, in battle pose, howling.

Remembering the pokedex, Professor Oak gave him Dean took it out and opened it, pointing it at Arcanine. "_Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon_," said the computerized male voice, Dexter, "_The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone._"

"Really?" Dean questioned the handheld. "That's all you can tell me?"

"Uh, Dean," Ash spoke up.

Dean placed the pokedex back inside his jacket, "What?" he asked.

"Better have Cubone take on Arcanine," the boy suggested.

"Why, would Bulbasaur be at a disadvantage?"

Ash nodded, "Arcanine is a fire type and grass is weak to fire."

Dean rolled his head, slapping his hand to his forehead, "Son of a bitch."

"Cubone may be at an advantage though," he added.

Dean turned back to the battle as Mary was calling out her Pokémon. "Wartortle, do your best, sweetheart!" she said, throwing hers. A Wartortle shot from its pokeball and landed beside Arcanine, wearing a pink bow tied around its neck, backwards.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the bow-wearing Wartortle, "Really, Mom? A bow?"

"What? I thought it was cute," she just shrugged.

John sighed, "I said the same thing, Dean," he agreed with his son.

Dean let it go and took out his pokedex again to look up Wartortle. "_Wartortle, the turtle Pokémon_," said Dexter. "_The evolved form of Squirtle. Its long furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom._"

"Okay, this thing sucks," Dean realized as he put it away inside his jacket again and removed both of his pokeballs from his belt and tossed them into the air, "Cubone, Bulbasaur, you're up!" he called. Cubone and Bulbasaur appeared from their pokeballs and landed in front of Arcanine and Wartortle, also in attack position.

"Ladies first, Dean," John teased his son, meaning him.

"So not funny, dude," Dean told him. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf on Wartortle! Cubone, let's try a Bone Club on Arcanine!" Bulbasaur started the battle by shooting out his razor-sharp leaves at Wartortle while Cubone started by running towards Arcanine and jumped into the air with her bone raised.

"Wartortle, Withdraw!" Mary countered. Wartortle withdrew into her shell, making the leaves bounce off of it. "Now, Water Gun!" Wartortle popped out of her shell and jumped into the air to shoot water out of her mouth, sending Bulbasaur, rolling back.

Dean watched, hopelessly. "Bulbasaur, you okay?"

Bulbasaur stood up, shaking the water off, feeling refreshed actually.

"Dean, Cubone!" Ash got Dean's attention as he watched Cubone dodge Arcanine's Flamethrower.

Dean looked over at his other Pokémon. This was defiantly more challenging than a hunt. "Cubone, uh, try your Bonemerang!" Cubone dodged Arcanine's Flamethrower one more time, jumping right above him and tossed her bone like a boomerang.

"Wartortle, cover Arcanine and use Water Gun!" Mary countered.

Wartortle moved, swiftly in front of Arcanine and shot her Water Gun at Cubone.

"Bulbasaur, quick! Protect Cubone before that Water Gun hits!" Dean also countered. Bulbasaur quickly shielded Cubone, taking the hit for her. It hardly did any damage to Bulbasaur than it would have to Cubone.

"You're doing awesome so far, Dean," Ash cheered from beside him.

Dean stayed focused on the battle though. "Bulbasaur, let's try a Solar Beam!" Bulbasaur took in solar energy into his bulb. "Cubone, cover Bulbasaur while he's charging up!" Cubone moved, swiftly in front of Bulbasaur, her bone raised, ready for Dean's next order.

John yelled, "Flamethrower!"

Mary yelled, "Water Gun!"

Both Arcanine and Wartortle shot out their best attacks from their mouths at Cubone and Bulbasaur. Dean couldn't retaliate in time. Both of his Pokémon were hit, however, they held on by the skin of their teeth. Cubone was leaning on her bone and Bulbasaur stood there with all four legs shaking and one eye shut tight. The Solar Bean was fully charged so as a last effort, Dean ordered Bulbasaur to let loose. Bulbasaur shot a beam of light out of his bulb at Arcanine and Wartortle, filling their side of the arena where neither one of them could dodge out of the way. John had shielded himself and his wife from the blast.

Both stayed standing, a little more energy left than Cubone and Bulbasaur. Once Bulbasaur finished his attack, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Dean ran to his Pokémon's side, kneeling beside Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, you okay, dude?" he asked, concerned.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur replied, weakly.

Dean rubbed both of his Pokémon's heads, affectionately and looked over at his parents. "Mom, Dad, I quit. Bulbasaur's out and Cubone's just about."

John and Mary smiled at their son's decision.

"Wise choice, Dean," John told him. He held up Arcanine's pokeball and returned him to it, praising Arcanine.

Mary did the same with Wartortle and walked over to Dean. "You did great for your first gym battle, honey but why don't you go on the rest of your journey and maybe save our gym for last. That's usually what other trainers had done in the past since our Pokémon are really strong."

Dean looked at his Pokémon. "What do you guys think? Sound like a plan?" he asked them. Both Cubone and Bulbasaur nodded, agreeing with their trainer. "Okay then." Dean held up their pokeballs and returned them before standing up.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Ash said, sad to see Dean lose his first gym battle. "If it makes you feel any better, I lost my first gym battle too."

Dean smiled at the boy, placing his right hand on the side of Ash's head, "Thanks, Ash."

"You're welcome, Dean," he replied.

When he looked up, Mary handed Dean their phone number. "Keep us filled in on your journey, okay, honey?" she told him.

Dean nodded, "I will, Mom." He hugged her again, not wanting to let go. It felt like a dream that Dean never wanted to wake up from. They let go and John hugged him too before Dean and Ash left, heading back to the Pokémon Center to heal Dean's Pokémon.

Once his Pokémon was all healed again, Dean and Ash started to leave Viridian City, walking towards Viridian Forest. While they were walking, they heard someone call for Dean. Both of them stopped to look back as John came running up with his own duffel bag.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Dean asked his father.

John took a deep breath before answering, "When I got here, I never got to travel and see what's here like your mom did. I was too overjoyed seeing her again. We talked about it though and she thinks it would do me some good to see this world for myself," he explained. "So what do ya say? Should we be a team again?"

Dean smiled his crooked grin at his father and nodded before wrapping his father in another hug. With the third member in tow, the boys were off for Pewter City.

**I need your help! I have three of Dean's Pokemon figured out, but I can't figure out what else to give him. Shoot out some suggestions to me but please keep it to Kanto or Johto though. I only need three more. I can see Dean not liking the idea of storing his Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab instead of with him. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I struggled with this chapter trying to figure out what can happen to them in Viridian Forest and there wasn't any Forest Pokemon that I felt Dean should catch. Which by the way, thanks to those who helped with suggestions for Dean's Pokemon, I have two in mind, (three counting the one I had planned all along) and Dean will catch them throughout the story.**

**By the way, let me know what you think of the cover photo I made for this story. This is the first story I made a cover for. **

**A Strange New World**

Chapter 3

Dean, John, and Ash were walking through the Viridian Forest, on their way to Pewter City. Dean and Ash had forgotten once again about the map and did not pick one up at the Pokémon Mart back in Viridian City. Luckily for them, John had a copy of his own and figured it would be best if he held onto it and kept an eye on where they were going, especially when the two of them would start arguing on which way to go and John did not want to be going around the forest, in circles all day.

It was early afternoon as they continued. The sky was clear and the sun shined through the trees. Ash was, of course in the lead.

John couldn't help watch Pikachu and Bulbasaur a lot. "From what I was told about Pokémon, aren't they supposed to be in their pokeballs?" he asked the other two.

"Yeah, but some Pokémon like Pikachu don't like being confined in a pokeball," Ash explained, back over his left shoulder.

"Okay, so is Bulbasaur another one, then?"

Ash thought about that. "I don't know," he admitted.

Dean walked beside his father. "Bulbasaur keeps releasing himself from his pokeball so I just gave up," he shrugged.

Bulbasaur walked with his nose pointed towards the sky, with his eyes closed and smiling. "Bulba bulbasaur."

"Cheeky, little thing, ain't he?" John snickered at the grass Pokémon. "Perfect match for you, Dean."

Dean glared over at his father. "Oh, ha ha, Dad."

Ash suddenly stopped, remembering something from his early days of his own Pokémon journey.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Dean asked the boy.

"I just remembered there's a swarm of Beedrill in this forest too," he told the men, looking back at them.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean did not want to relive the other day.

"Nope. I remember battling this kid and getting separated from my Metapod who then evolved into Butterfree, taking down the whole swarm."

"Well then," John suggested, "I say we keep our voices down and get through this forest as quick as possible."

Ash and Dean agreed and continued walking. Unknown to any of them they were being watched through computerized binoculars. Before they knew it, a black haze surrounded them. Dean and John quickly used a bandana they pulled out of there back pockets and held it over their mouths and nose. Dean tried to find Ash but the haze burned his eyes and made it hard to see. He did hear Ash, whose voice was muffled by his own hand.

"Staraptor, use whirlwind!"

A black and white bird soared out of his pokeball and into the air before turning around and flapped his wings fast, blowing away the haze.

Dean opened his eyes when he noticed the haze was gone. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Ash replied, "and I think I know where that haze came from."

John asked, "Where?"

His question was soon answered.

_Listen, is that a voice I hear?_

_It's speaking to me loud and clear._

_Melting on the wind..._

_Past the stars..._

_In ya ear!_

_Bringing chaos at a break neck pace..._

_Dashing hope, putting fear in its place._

_A rose by any other name's just as sweet..._

_When everything's worse, our work is complete._

_Jessie!_

_And it's James!_

_Meowth, now dat's a name!_

_Putting the do-gooders in their place..._

_...Team Rocket..._

_We're in ya face!_

_Wooobuffet!_

_Mime! Mime!_

Dean and John stared up at the three losers in the Meowth-shaped hot air balloon. Dean looked over at Ash, "Who are these dicks, Ash?" he asked the boy.

"Team Rocket, a bunch of clowns who's been after Pikachu for a long time," Ash explained as he glared up at the crooks.

Team Rocket laughed, villainously. "That's right and today's the day we succeed," the female with long, red hair, Jesse said. "Seviper, Poison Sting!"

Ash was about to retaliate but John stepped in front of him, holding a pokeball in his right hand. He threw it fast, "Elekid!" A small, yellow creature with black stripes and an electrical plug-like crown shot out of her pokeball, dodging the snake's Poison Sting. "Use your Thunder Punch, Elekid!"

Elekid pulled her right fist back, charging up electricity around it before punching Seviper back. Next, the blue-haired guy, James released Carnivine, a Venus flytrap-looking Pokémon who had attacked its own trainer first before attacking Elekid.

Ash quickly backed John up, "Staraptor, cover Elekid and use Wing Attack!"

Staraptor soared down towards the ground, his wings glowing, in time to send Carnivine flying backwards, away from Elekid.

"Thanks, Ash," John told the boy, focused on the battle.

"Don't mention it, John," he replied with a thumb's up.

Dean was watching from behind. "Hey, can I help?" he asked.

"No," both John and Ash said, looking ahead still which raised Dean's eyebrows, jerking his head back.

"Team Rocket can be tricky, Dean," Ash explained, "You're still starting out so let us handle them."

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James commanded on the ground now.

"Seviper, use your Poison Tail!" Jesse also commanded.

Both Pokémon attacked at once, aimed for Staraptor and Elekid.

"Dodge it!" Ash and John retaliated. Their Pokémon dodged out of the way of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Now, Thundershock, Elekid!" John commanded. Elekid powered up a Thundershock attack and let loose, shocking both Pokémon.

Carnivine and Seviper stood there, beat up but still in. Next, Ash and John both said to use Quick Attack. Staraptor and Elekid rocketed towards them and knocked the other Pokémon back into Team Rocket.

Ash grinned, looking over at John, "Ready to send these clowns blasting off?"

"With pleasure," John replied. "Elekid!"

"Pikachu!"

"Thunderbolt!" they both said.

Elekid, with Pikachu's help, released a good Thunderbolt attack. With a loud explosion, Team Rocket was sent flying into the air until they were nothing but a star, flickering once.

Ash punched the air above him, "Woo hoo! We did it!" he cheered.

John gave Elekid a smile when she walked over to her trainer. "Great job, Elekid," he told his Pokémon.

Elekid happily made her usual noise Elekids normally made in return as if to say thank you.

Dean walked over to them, Bulbasaur at his heels. "Something tells me that won't be the last we see of those dicks, am I right?" he asked Ash.

Ash shook his head, "Nope. They'll be back. They never learn."

"Why do they want Pikachu for anyway?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. They wanted him for as I can remember. They'll steal any Pokémon they can get their hands on, even yours."

"Why don't they just go catch their own?" John questioned as he shrugged.

"They steal Pokémon for their boss, I think. He wants all the Pokémon in the world for who knows what," Ash explained before his stomach interrupted them. He blushed, embarrassed as he held his stomach in his right arm. "Guess beating Team Rocket brings up an appetite."

John smiled at the boy, remembering when Dean was that age and always hungry. "Who wants lunch?" he asked.

Ash perked up at that, excited. "Me," he replied, raising his hand.

John put what he learned as a Marine to use as they traveled and started a fire to cook, sending Dean out for wood and Ash to fill up their canteens. Dean wandered through the forest with Bulbasaur, looking for any branches that had fallen from the trees. So far, they only found one.

"Come on, this is a forest," Dean complained, swinging the branch through the air. "There should be more loose branches than this."

Bulbasaur looked around the forest as he walked. Wanting to make his trainer feel better, Bulbasaur used his Razor sharp leaves to cut a branch down. It landed in front of them with a loud thump.

"Nice, Bulbasaur," Dean praised the glass Pokémon and headed over to pick it up. Unfortunately, the tree was home to a swarm of Beedrill. Dean looked up from where he was squatting with his hand wrapped around the branch when he heard the buzzing sound of wings above him. "Oh crap…."

Dean bolted from the spot, telling Bulbasaur to run and ran back to where they had set up camp, the Beedrill hot on his trail.

John was trying to keep the fire going with the few branches he found around their campsite, which was why he sent his son out to find more, as he cooked a can of stew he had brought. The man looked up when he heard buzzing coming towards him.

"You hear that, Elekid?" he asked his Pokémon who was still out, along with Arcanine. He was sleeping nearby.

Next thing John knew, his first born son was dashing through the campsite, followed by the swarm of Beedrill.

"For Christ's sake, Dean, use your Pokémon!" John called after him.

"Bulbasaur can't battle a shit load of Beedrill!" Dean called back over his shoulder. "That's too much."

John rolled his eyes. He swore this world was making Dean dumb in the head. Standing up, John told Elekid to use Thundershock. Elekid powered up a Thundershock and surrounded the whole swarm, shocking every last one of them before they flew off in the other direction.

"Awesome job, again, Elekid," John told his Pokémon and turned around with his hands on his sides. "Now where did my son go?" John and his Pokémon went looking for him. He found Dean sitting in a nearby stream, along with Bulbasaur where Ash had been filling up the canteens. "Feel better?"

Dean glared up at his father before suddenly he felt a painful poke in his butt and shot up out of the water, along with a small Goldeen and jumped onto the bank. Bulbasaur was right behind him.

"You okay, Dean?" Ash asked him, concerned.

Dean was kneeled on one knee, rubbing where the Goldeen had poked him. Yeah, I'm okay, Ash," he replied.

"I've been poked by Goldeen's horn before so I know how much it hurts," Ash said.

Dean looked over at Bulbasaur, "You okay, boy?"

Bulbasaur nodded once, "Bulba bulbasaur."

"Dean, does Bulbasaur know Stun Spore or Sleep Powder?" John asked of his son.

Dean finally stood up and looked over at his father. "He knows Sleep Powder. Why?"

"Then Bulbasaur could have taken those Beedrill just by putting them all to sleep, giving you both the chance to escape and they wouldn't have followed you," he said.

"He could?" Dean looked down at his Pokémon.

John looked over at Ash, "That's how you said you beat them with your Butterfree, right?"

Ash nodded, "You bet. Every single one."

"Oh," said Dean. "I didn't think of that."

"Now you know for next time, Dean," Ash smiled up at him. "That is if you don't turn into a little girl again and jump into water."

Dean scowled at the kid. "I seem to recall you running the first time too," he reminded him. "And now that I think about it Pikachu probably could have taken them too."

Ash rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah. Guess it happened so fast, we don't think of things like that."

Dean smiled at the boy and wrapped his right arm around his head, rubbing his fist into the top of it. Ash tried to pull away from Dean's grip, complaining. Dean stopped before they headed back to where they had left their stuff, getting back just in time for John to rescue the food before it burned.

After lunch, the three of them wandered through the rest of the forest until it grew dark and stopped again for the night. John cooked again, with Arcanine's help. Once they ate, it wasn't long before Ash was the first one out, along with the Pokémon.

"So Sammy really is gone?" John asked, keeping his voice down so Ash wouldn't wake up and hear them.

Dean nodded, leaning against a rock with both of his Pokémon using his right leg as a pillow while his left knee was pointed up with his left arm hanging over it. "I tried so hard to save him, Dad. I really did."

"I know you did, Dean but I told you if you couldn't save him…"

Dean interrupted his father, "I held on as long as I could. I refused to say yes to Michael. I tried to keep Sam from saying yes to Lucifer, now he's suffering down in Lucifer's cage with our brother, Lucifer and Michael."

John stared into the fire. "I hoped you and Sam never found out about Adam. I tried to keep him away from everything to protect him."

"Angels are dicks, Dad. It's all their faults all this had happened," Dean shrugged. "Except Cas, that is. I haven't been able to get a hold of him all year though."

"I would think an angel would be able to still communicate with you."

"I don't even know where this place is. The last thing I remember is coming from Bobby's house, on my way to Lisa's like I had promised Sam. Cas appeared in the front seat. The guy had never been great at good-byes though so he was gone as quick as he had come then before I knew it, there was this blinding light and suddenly I woke up with Ash in my face."

"Wait, who's Lisa?" John asked, confused.

"An old girlfriend," he replied. "Sam made me promise that if things go as planned to go live an apple pie life with her and her son, Ben. I never made it but I did keep my promise. Really, there hasn't been reason not to. Monsters don't seem to exist here."

John agreed, "Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"So have you been here since you climbed out of hell? Dean asked, curious.

He nodded, "Yeah, your mother found me on the outskirts of Viridian City."

"So Mom must have been here since we helped that family who moved into our old house," Dean guessed.

"Yeah."

"You don't think I'm dead, do you?"

"That's what I thought, too." John shrugged, "I don't know what to make of all this."

"Maybe I'm in a coma in the hospital and all this is a dream," Dean said.

John reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Ow," Dean exclaimed and quickly lowered his voice after he noticed Ash shift in his sleeping bag. "What was that for?"

"Well, you're not dreaming," he snickered at his son.

Then it dawned on Dean. "Wait, we can feel pain. So that means we're not dead either then, right?"

"Guess not," John shrugged.

Dean decided to try and call Cas again after several months. "Cas, can you hear me?" he prayed. "Come on, dude, I need your help so if you can hear me, get your featherly ass down here." Dean looked up and around the campsite. Nothing was there and the only sounds were the sounds of the night.

His father asked, "Featherly ass?"

"Shut up," Dean told his father. Putting out the fire, he and John went to bed for the night.


End file.
